


and the Con is on

by kuro49



Series: television!AUs [2]
Category: Hustle, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Hustle!AU, M/M, can be read as always-been-con-artists!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Burke is getting the crew back together, and Neal Caffrey wants in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the Con is on

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the bbc series: [Hustle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hustle_%28TV_series%29), which is basically a show about a bunch of really awesome con artists who specializes in long cons. Peter as Mickey, El as Stacie, Neal as Danny (Mozzie as Ash and June as Alfred, not that it ever got so far).
> 
> Or it can just be read as the everyone-is-a-con-artist!AU with truck loads of UST.

He is a card shark, leaning by the bar with a half full glass of whiskey, glowing amber in the light. And he is the kind of movie star gorgeous, the ones that are all sharp jaw lines and suave lines on their smile-thinned lips, sparkling eyes that has got to be blue even if you are watching him in black and white.

His hands move, a quick and complicated one-two step. And when he finally looks up at Peter, anticipation is flashing within those baby blues.

Still, his tricks are almost juvenile at any rate.

"Neal Caffrey."

The young man introduces himself in a honey slick voice and extends a hand out at him when he saunters up, too smooth in a way that he's got to be a con. Too pretty in a way that it'll be hard to go unnoticed for long. Peter gives him a slight nod, nonchalant and turns back to nursing his drink, a single malt scotch.

"Elizabeth."

Her voice comes up before her face does, and when she does, she is perking up from the other side before Peter has a chance to stop her. There is a certain gleam of laughter in her eyes, one Peter can't quite categorize into whether he is in trouble or she is in luck.

Maybe both.

"Nice to meet you." Neal leans over and takes her hand in his, his smile something fit to get her itching to get on her knees. "Call me Neal."

"You can call me El." But she's no girl scout either, her smile in return is just as promising (read: filthy), especially when she pushes back her hair with her other hand, wedding band gleaming in the light.

"So, Neal." She makes a deliberate show of stirring her drink, of making the ice clink and the man between them lean back and away. "What are you doing here?"

He takes the last sip from his glass, bares a good column of neck and Adam's apple before swallowing with a wet sheen to his lips. "I am looking for work."

"You are sniffing around the wrong place then."

There's no doubt that it's a calculated risk when Peter speaks up from between them. He lays a hand on the bar top, wedding band just as bright under the lights, and it is as much of a warning as it is a promise. For what? Well, that will only ruin the mystery at this rate.

"So Peter Burke _isn't_ getting the crew back together?" Neal tilts his head with just enough curiosity to cloud the low thrum of thrill in his blood. His voice just a tad bit disappointed when he looks over at the two of them from beneath his lashes.

But Peter Burke doesn't rise to the bait, not that Neal expects him to because then that would just be disappointing through and through. Peter Burke is a con man, one that is made of things from legends. Neal has looked up to him with something like envy and respect since forever, and now that he sees him, there is a good amount of want mixed in there too.

"You look like you should be watching Sunday morning cartoons, kid." Peter shakes his head with a faint scowl as he stands, makes for the elevators without another glance back.

His glass sitting nearly empty in his wake.

Neal watches him go before he feels her curves fitting against his side. And it's a low murmur when she leans in, close against his ear.

"He likes you."

He glances over with an arched brow at the sight of her blue eyes glittering, "could've fooled me."

"And that's exactly why he's the best, Caffrey."

Her soft laugh echoes beneath her breath, nimble hands smoothing down the front of his waistcoat with a gentle pat. Neal doesn't feel her slip him a hotel key card, he hasn't expect to.

He only makes a guess from the way her full lips curl with a swipe of that bubblegum pink tongue. He watches her go with his back against the bar, sees her slide herself into Burke's arms. And it isn't until he sees her winking at him from behind the closing elevator doors does he put a hand in his back pocket to thumb at the plastic key card.

He grins to himself and licks the last sip from Burke's drink, lips brushing over where his mouth has just been.

The scotch lighting a fire as it goes.

XXX Kuro


End file.
